Receding Love
by FunkyBananaFrisbee
Summary: Kyouya is thinking about coming out to Tamaki.


Receding Love

Chapter One Fixation

_Not again, _Kyouya thought while releasing a gentle sigh. Tamaki had gotten the twins in on another outrageous plan, this one included; Kasanoda, Haruhi, rope and peanut butter. Once Kyouya heard that he quickly lost interest. He knew they would be idiots and no matter how hard he tried they just wouldn't learn.

Kyouya shut his little black book, and surveyed the room. It was business as usual, the club was in music room three entertaining ladies. But something was off, at the moment he couldn't put his finger on it. He just shrugged it off, it was unimportant to him. He leaned against the pillar behind him. Slowly he closed his eyes, thinking about Tamaki as he did many a times, even though he would never admit it.

The two had met each other only a couple of years ago. But the first time he saw the blond headed moron he felt an odd feeling in his stomach that he only felt when looking at Tamaki. Kyouya had tried many times to name that feeling rationally yet failed time and time again. There was only one answer and he knew it. But he refused to embrace the truth. He only did things based on what would get him to the top but, this feeling always made him wonder if maybe, just maybe he should do something for himself not his future or career.

Kyouya chuckled opening his eyes pushing the thought aside, like he always did. Suppressed feelings were better then ones that didn't make since, in his mind, at least.

---------------------------------------

Rain was pounding around the school later on after the host club had closed. The host club stood under the balcony waiting for it to ease up. Even though the rain had dampened everyone's mood the twins refused to let that ruin their entire day.

"Come on Haruhi, you'll look so cute," taunted Hikaru. Leaning on Haruhi's right shoulder.

"Yea it will be fun!" chimed in Kaoru. Fallowing his twins lead, claiming her left side.

"No you guys cut it out," demanded Haruhi lightly. Trying to push them off, unsuccessfully.

"I command you two this instant to leave my darling Haruhi alone!" shouted Tamaki in his "big man" voice.

"Come on boss," - "We know you" - "Want to see her in a dress too!" said Hikaru, Kaoru then the two together.

"Well. . ." whispered Tamaki.

"I agree you'll be almost as cute as me Haruhi!" smiled Hunny.

"hm," muttered Mori looking away through the rain, as if uninterested.

Kyouya brought his hand up and rested his head in it. _Will they never give up,_ he thought calmly. Despite his best efforts he had to smirk at the horribly thought out plan of the twins.

"Kyouya-senpi, are you going to help me at all?" questioned Haruhi trying to fight away the others.

"I don't see why I should, their doing no harm," Kyouya looked up and smiled.

The twins laughed manically, as them and the others closed in around her and continued to taunt poor Haruhi as Mori looked away back off into the rain. 'Kyouya stared intently on Tamaki. Ever since his thoughts earlier he had been fixated on him, trying to find a hint of the feelings he felt in Tamaki. Kyouya had to know, if he didn't find out the obsession would grow and drive him crazy. _How do I tell him? No I can't just tell Tamaki, he might not. Maybe I'm wrong it could be a different feeling. Wait I'm never wrong. There has to be a way to find out without letting my feelings slip. . . _Kyouya contemplated this in his mind gnawing at his lip. Suddenly he pushed up his glasses and smirked.

"I've got the perfect way!" Kyouya whispered happily to himself. Unfortunately a little too loud. Mori snapped out of his daze and looked at Kyouya questionably. He fallowed his younger friends gaze and noticed he was looking straight at Tamaki.

"hmm," mumbled Mori slowly putting the pieces together in his head.

"Well that doesn't seem to be working" stated the twins in unison.

"Look it stopped raining!" said Hunny happily, "lets go Takashi," he said taking Mori by the hand and leading him away as the other scattered to go home. They understood now that it would take a while to get a dress on Haruhi.

Kyouya stood there, and as Mori passed he muttered, "He's too oblivious."

Kyouya's eyes opened wide in shock, Mori knew.


End file.
